Dancing With Destiny
by MJ Awesome
Summary: FINAL A re-posted fic from a LOOOOOONG time ago. Old School fic readers might remember. Rachel tries to get over Ross. But when something tragic happens, will she realize how much she needs him? PLEASE RNR!!!!!!
1. Just the Beginning

Dancing with Destiny This one is supposed to take place a week or two after RnR break up. As you know, Ross and Rachel have broken up and are still very upset with each other, in fact, they hate each other. It is very interesting and fun. (I'm not saying it's funny, but fun) ~ENJOY~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO PS: I don't know the medical terms (Not to mention if the medical stuff in this fic is literally possible) and lots of the stuff may not add up right, but work with me! LOL.   
  
"Rachel! You have been in your room since you saw Ross on that date with that Michelle girl! That's three days! How can you eat if you are in there?" Monica paused, pondering. "More importantly, where are you going to the bathroom?" Monica bellowed through Rachel's door. She pounded three more times. "OPEN UP! YOU HAVE TO COME OUT SOMETIME!" She yelled.   
  
At a snail's pace, Rachel immerged from her room. She was a wreck. Why had she broken up with Ross again? Why did he have to break her heart? She looked at the empty apartment. Her and Monica sat down on the couch to unwind. Only three weeks ago she was happy. What had she done? She knew that she would be fine soon.   
  
"Sweetie, you need to move on. He has another date tonight. You should go guy searching too." Monica tried to comfort. It didn't work.   
  
"He Has A What?!" Rachel shouted. She started to hyperventilate. This was too much. Monica tried to undo her doings, but it didn't work. "Monica! He's moved on? He's going out on a DATE? Why? Why would he do that? He's supposed to be miserable, like, like me!" Rachel sobbed. "He's over me! Next week he'll be getting married! I haven't been this depressed since my dad passed away!" Rachel started distressing about petty things.   
  
"Rachel! It's been three weeks! Ok? He HAS been suffering! It drove him crazy that it was over between you two! He needed to move on or it would kill him! Just calm down! It's one tiny, intsy-winsy date! Anyways, you ended it! He was willing to do anything!" Monica calmed herself. She knew how Rachel felt. She had just gone through the same stuff with Richard. She was being foolish to try and make Rachel understand. It would kill her if she saw Richard on a date. "Let's liven things up a bit. Come on, we'll do makeovers."   
  
The clock read 8:00 pm. Rachel and Monica had just gotten done doing makeovers, pedicures, and manicures. They both looked extremely beautiful, even though they had to keep fixing Rachel's eye make up due to the wetness from her tears. Rachel decided it would be fun to "dress up" too. Monica went into Rachel's room and picked out a long formal dress for Rachel to wear, and Rachel picked out a shorter red dress for Monica. They both finished fastening their buckles on their shoes when they decided the next step was to go out on he town.   
  
"We'll paint the town red!" Monica giggled.   
  
"And get really drunk!" Suggested Rachel, seriously.   
  
"And, we'll dance in Central Park at Midnight!" Monica giggled some more.   
  
"And get really drunk!" Rachel laughed. "This is going to be.." But before she could finish, Ross stood in the kitchen. Rachel looked down. "I have to go get my purse." she concocted quickly. She entered her room and slammed it behind her.   
  
"GREAT! After I finally get her to laugh, you show up!" Monica taunted in a sisterly manner. "What's up?"   
  
"Nothing, I canceled my date. I'm not ready to date again yet." Ross weakly smiled. He wanted to move on, but something was holding him back. He wanted to be happy again, but he knew there was only one way that he would. Monica smiled at him.   
  
"You need finality. You need to talk to her." Monica said softly. Rachel entered the living room. Ross stared at her from the couch as she walked by to get her drink off of the counter. "Rachel, Ross needs to talk to you." Monica nudged him to agree.   
  
"She's right. We need to talk. This is too awkward." Ross sighed.   
  
"What? This isn't awkward. I'm fine." Rachel said uncomfortably. "You know what's awkward?" Ross shook his head as she neared him. She held he drink over his head and proceeded to dump her whole drink on his head. ".Water in your shirt." She smiled triumphantly, and went back into her room. Ross stared at Monica who was laughing.   
  
"See! She's impossible!" He raged.   
  
"Ross, you slept with someone else." Monica started.   
  
"But." Ross tried to object.   
  
"No, listen, whether you were on a break or not, you slept with someone else. She's not going to welcome you with open arms. She obviously needs more time. You just need to talk to her."   
  
"Do you think I haven't tried? I have tried more than a million times. She's just so stubborn. God I love her. I want to be with her. I just need to accept that it's not going to work." Ross felt himself feeling less confident than he did a couple hours ago. It was all over. "Just-just, tell her I do want to talk to her. Ok? Tell her, if she comes to her senses, to come over to my house, or at least call me." Ross left with his heart deeper into his stomach.   
  
Monica looked around, and then yelled, "THE COAST IS CLEAR!" Rachel peeked her head out of her room.   
  
"Okay, let's go!" Rachel chirped. Monica folded her arms and looked at Rachel. "What?"  
  
"Rachel! You can't keep on acting like everything is fine. Now I KNOW you are dying inside right now!" Monica confronted. Rachel looked down at her shoes. She nodded slowly.   
  
"Monica, as much as I want to be with him, I don't think he has realized how I see him now. He's a totally different person. I can't imagine him as 'sweet, caring, sensitive Ross,' now he's 'Ross, the pimp.' I can't forget it." Monica looked at Rachel's tear filled eyes.   
  
"Can't you at least forgive?" Monica asked. Rachel nodded. "OH! Not now! Let's go Par-tay!" Monica let out a whop and grabbed her purse.   
  
"Yea, and get really.really.DRUNK!" Rachel grabbed her purse and turned off the lights as they left.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))   
  
It was either o'clock that chandler entered the apartment for coffee. Monica was always up by 7:00 am making coffee, and he noticed that Monica was nowhere to be found, along with the coffee.   
  
"Monica? Rachel?" Chandler called. He received a groan from Monica's room. Monica lay, diagonal across her bed, still in her outfit from the night before. "Monica? Are you ok?" asked a very surprised and equally scared chandler. Monica groaned again. He picked her up and walked her to her bathroom. Two seconds later, a high-pitched, earsplitting, scream came from her bathroom. Chandler had put her in a very, very cold shower.   
  
"What did you do that for!" Monica yelled, wrapping a robe around her. Chandler stared at her.   
  
"You were having the worlds biggest hangover! I had to do that!" He paused. "You seem fine now." Candler smiled. Monica looked around.   
  
"Well, thank you, I guess. Hey, you'd better give Rachel one. She drank TONS more than me!" Monica chuckled as she began her coffee. Chandler laughed and entered Rachel's room.   
  
"Hey Mon!" He shouted from her room. "It would help if she were here!"   
  
"What! She's here!" Monica yelled running into Rachel's room. Rachel was gone. The bed had never even been laid in. Monica freaked out. "Oh, oh my god! Did she come home with me? Of course she did! But what if she didn't!" Monica began to pace and breathe heavy. "I left my drunk best friend somewhere in New York!"   
  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry. We'll get Phoebe, Ross and Joey over for a search. Okay? We know Rachel when she's drunk. She doesn't get too carried away!" Chandler comforted. Just then, Ross entered.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Monica and chandler stared at each other deciding whether or not to tell him. "What? What's wrong?"   
  
"Rachel's gone." Chandler said simply.   
  
"What-what do you mean?" Ross smiled.   
  
"After you left last night, Rachel and I went out dancing. When we were there, she.we got very, very drunk. It was her idea! She wanted to get drunk so she would stop thinking about you.."   
  
"Wait, she's trying to stop thinking about me?" Ross questioned eagerly.   
  
"Not really the subject here Ross! Anyways, I thought we came home together, but she must have gone home with David, a guy we had met there." Monica sighed.   
  
"YOU LET HER GO HOME WITH SOME GUY?" Ross yelled. Monica folded her arms and glared at Ross.   
  
"Yea, Ross, I pushed her into him arms, no, his bed and said 'see ya Rachel! Enjoy having unsafe sex with a total stranger who could be a psycho!" Monica yelled back.   
  
"Well, that's not the point you two. The point is that Rachel is gone and we have no clue if she is even alive right this second let alone sober!" Chandler yelled at them. He was right. Here they were fighting like five-year-olds when Rachel was missing.   
  
Before anyone could suggest what to do, the apartment door flung open and in stumbled a very drunk Rachel. She was giggling when she saw Monica.   
  
"You'll never guess what I did!" she sang. They all looked at her.   
  
"Where have you been?" Ross asked.   
  
"Well, father time, I set off to David's house, we made out for three hours non-stop, then all of my new friends and I went skinny dipping in the central park fountain." She giggled.   
  
"Wow, I should have stuck with you all night!" Monica cheered, but then Ross stared at her and she backed down.   
  
"Well, I have to go to bed. Goodnight Chandler." She slurred as she waved at him. "Hey, why are there two of you?" She asked before she collapsed onto the floor.   
  
"I knew she wanted me." chandler exclaimed.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	2. I do it for you

Monday evening was Joey's birthday party. Chandler kept Joey occupied all day long, while Monica arranged the party. Monica heard chandler and Joey outside the door and motioned for everyone to shut up and hide. She turned off the light and everyone patently waited for the signal.   
  
"Well, I guess Monica's not home" chandler said as he opened Monica and Rachel's door. He switched on the light and everyone jumped up.   
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Joey!" They all yelled. Joey put on his best act to be surprised even though Chandler had blown the surprise days ago.   
  
"WOAH!" Joey yelled. He was supposed to be an actor and that was the most unbelievable thing that night. Well, at least so far..   
  
Everyone ate cake and enjoyed talking to one another. Except Ross and Rachel. She glared at him when he would smile at her, and she would walk to the other end of the room if he approached her. She began to get tired of running away, so she decided to enjoy herself. Ross caught up to her as soon as she let her guard down.   
  
"I really want to talk to you!" he said. He was waiting forever to get a chance to talk to her.   
  
"I said NO!" Rachel shouted. She pushed him away from her and went onto the balcony.   
  
Rachel stood out on the balcony as Ross slowly joined her. He looked at her for a while, and then opened his mouth as if to say something, but she began to speak.   
  
"I would rather live one day experiencing love, than a thousand never knowing what I feel for you. But life is not that simple, and we need to move on and accept that it's over." Rachel said softly. She let her words roll off of her tongue because she knew if she thought about what she said, she would regret every word.   
  
"You finally admitted to me what I have known all along.that you still love me. Why can't we make this work? We have so many good memories!" Ross tried to reason. Rachel shook her head. She began to weep. She had told herself she wouldn't, but after it started, she couldn't stop them.   
  
"It was so ridiculous that we used find ourselves locked away from the rest of the world, letting ourselves act like fifteen-year-olds who were in love for the first time. It's a memory I will cherish, but they will only be memories, Ross." She sobbed.   
  
"Leave memories behind and let's focus on how we can make this work. I love you and I want to be with you."before he could finish, she cut him off again.   
  
"I have known many people in my life. I have met men, who are sensitive and caring, and men who are cruel and calculating. I've met women who are sincere and honest, and women who are jealous and hateful. I have seen smiles filled with lies, and tears filled with truths. I've shared time with people who have needed me, and been alone in my time of need. I've been with people who are dreamers and not doers, and people who make promises and don't keep them. I have been let down a lot in my life, stabbed in the back, and cheated on. I am not setting myself up for another heartbreak. I'm not going to do that to myself again. Just drop it."   
  
She was going to go inside, when she realized someone had shut the window. It was locked. She tried to bang on the window, but no one heard because of the TV they were all watching. It was of Joey's short film.   
  
"Crap!" she yelled. She looked over at Ross. "I am going to go onto the roof and go down the stairs. You stay here." She said it slowly as if he wouldn't understand it if she spoke faster. She began up the fire escape, when she stepped onto her dress and slipped. Luckily, Ross was there to catch her before she could hurt herself. She finally nodded and began up the escape again, only this time with Ross behind her in case she fell.   
  
They finally made it up to the top. She ran over to the door to open it with Ross right behind her. The door was unlocked, only it was stuck. She pulled and pulled for a couple minutes, the door handler flew off and hit Ross in the crotch! Ross leaned over in pain as Rachel laughed hysterically. (Check out 'Three to Tango' for a better picture)   
  
"I.am.so.sorry!" She got out in between gasps for air. He glanced at her after the throbbing had at last begun to lessen.   
  
"You think this is hilarious don't you?" he chuckled. She nodded almost in tears laughing so hard. She finally stopped laughing and looked at him. They looked away after the roar of thunder spread across the sky and heavy rain began to fall. Luckily, Mr. Treagger had just put in a gazebo he had snatched from the dumpster. Both ran over to it to seek shelter.   
  
Rachel felt as though she was in the arctic with how cold it was. She crossed her arms and began to shiver. Ross looked at her.   
  
"Here" he said taking off his coat and placing it on her. She took it off and handled it back to him.   
  
"I don't need your help. I'm fine." She said, her voice trembled. He looked at her again and placed it on her shoulders again.   
  
(I do it for you by Bryan Adams begins in the background)   
  
"Your stubbornness is going to get you sick. Just take my coat." She looked at him, nodding her head as a sign of thank you.   
  
Look into my eyes  
  
You will see  
  
What you mean to me   
  
Rachel looked at him but when he looked at her, she looked away. She knew his trick. If he caught her looking at him, he would get all sensitive and say a bunch of things that would make her go weak in the knees and she'd fall into his arms like a toddler. No, she couldn't let herself do that. Search your heart  
  
Search your soul  
  
When you find me you will search No more   
  
Ross looked down at her. She was soaking wet.   
  
"I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to put our relationship through so much. I want you to know, I don't want it to be awkward between us. No more fighting, or drenching each other with water. I just think we should start over." He smiled. She looked at him. For the first time since they have broken up, she smiled. She smiled ad ear-to-ear genuine smile.   
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth dying for   
  
She held out her hand and looked at him.   
  
"Hello, I'm Rachel Greene."   
  
You know it's true  
  
Ev'ry think I do  
  
I do it for you   
  
He shook her hand and smiled back.   
  
"Ross Geller."   
  
"I'm pleased to meet you."   
  
Look into your heart  
  
You will find  
  
There's nothing left to hide  
  
Take me as I am  
  
Take my life  
  
I would give it all,  
  
I would sacrifice   
  
"I'm glad to meet you too."   
  
They continued to look at each other as if they blinked, they would lose one another. She stopped smiling and began to cry.   
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more,  
  
You know it's true  
  
Ev'ry thing I do  
  
I do it for you   
  
He smiled strongly. She stopped crying and looked at him.   
  
"You know." He continued. "The sudden rain was a bit an inconvenience. I was going to ask you to dance." He smiled.   
  
"But there's no music." She laughed.   
  
There's no love  
  
Like your love  
  
And no other  
  
Could give my love  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more   
  
He looked at her. He stopped smiling and hugged her as tight as he could.   
  
"There doesn't have to be any. We can make our own." He whispered.   
  
He took her hand and led her out of the gazebo and onto the middle of the roof. The rain continued to pour, but they didn't care. They danced together as Ross hummed music for them.   
  
I'll fight for you  
  
I lie for you  
  
Walk the while for you  
He spun he around slowly until she faced him again.   
Oh I'd die for you.  
  
  
  
Leisurely, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. It was the most passionate, beautiful kiss either of them had ever gotten. It made them feel like they were kissing for the first time. After a while, they slowly broke. Rachel opened her eyes and looked down, and Ross smiled.   
  
You know it's true  
Evr'y thing I do  
  
Oh, I do it for you..   
  
Slowly, the rain began to stop. Both of them saw that they still loved each other.   
  
"Do you forgive me, Rachel?" Ross asked sheepishly. She looked at him and began to sob. Then she shook her head.   
  
"It's too soon for me to say forgive." With that, she quickly ran over to the door and got it open. Ross stood looking after her, as she looked back at him, sorrowfully, and then began down the stairs. XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	3. Loss of Innocence

Ross entered Monica's apartment just after 11:00 pm. The party had long ago ended, and Monica was alone cleaning up the party mess.   
  
"Hey, where did you disappear to? You missed Joey's face when he opened your 'where the wild things are' book. He was so happy. A book he could understand. Although he pronounced 'wild', 'willed'. Oh my god! You're soaking wet! Come here!" Monica quickly grabbed the blanket from off of her couch and wrapped it around him.   
  
"Where's Rachel?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, that guy she met at the club last night came by and they went to the movies. She looked really upset though, what happened?" Monica looked at her brother. He was suffering.   
  
"We kissed and made up. But not really. I asked her if she forgave me and she said 'it's too soon for me to say forgive'. I am going crazy." Ross looked down. "I forgot to ask, they are fuming my apartment. There is some kind of bug problem in out apartment building. It's that damn Mrs. Applebee. She's crazy! Can I stay over here?" Monica giggled at her brothers reasoning.   
  
"Of course you can. Just, crash on the couch okay?"   
  
It was 3:00 am and Ross was still awake. 'Why isn't she home yet?' he thought to himself. On cue, the door flew open, and in walked David and Rachel, completely engrossed into each other and making out frantically, obviously they assumed everyone would be asleep in their rooms. Ross pulled the blanket over his head and David and Rachel move their show into their room. A couple moments later, David went home. (They didn't do anything)   
  
The next morning, Rachel entered the living room and was very surprised to see Ross sleeping soundly on the couch. She didn't want to wake him up, so she tried being as quiet as possible. She went into the kitchen to begin brewing a pot of coffee. She was just about to add her French Vanilla Coffee Cream, when she saw Ross stirring. She grabbed all of the coffee stuff and ran into her room. Ross slowly sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He got up and went into the bathroom for a shower.   
  
Rachel waited for the shower to begin before she exited from her bedroom. Monica had just woken up, and she was walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Hello. How did you sleep?" Monica asked. "Fine. I slept okay." Rachel said quietly. She looked around.  
  
"Oh My god! Where's my coffee pot???" Monica began to pace. "Ok, last night, I washed it the customary three time, then I-I-I-.. I DON'T REMEMBER!" Monica began to hyperventilate.   
  
"Relax, Mon, it's in my room. I came out to make coffee, but Ross was waking up, so I took my coffee into my room. What is he doing here anyways!?" Rachel asked sternly.   
  
"Well, his apartment is being fumigated, it's a bug problem. Anyways, he needed a place to stay." Monica said.   
  
"Oh, oh, he's coming out of the bathroom, see ya!" With that, Rachel ran into her room and locked the door.   
  
Ross came out, fully dressed and put his towel in the dirty clothes. He looked at Monica who was looking quite confused. Ross looked away, and went out onto the balcony. He leaned over the edge and looked out to the city. He must have seen a thousand couples walk by. Happy, little couples. They all looked at each other and smiled, and held hands. He looked down.   
  
"Don't jump." Said Monica, who climbed out to join him. Ross smiled to himself.   
  
"I wasn't gonna jump. I was just looking."   
  
"This is really tearing you up, isn't it?" she said calmly.   
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. Monica nodded. "The night Rachel told me that she wanted a break, I died. It killed my thinking that I had just lost her forever. I went out, got drunk, and slept with Chloe. I regret every thing I did that night. Especially this." Ross held out a little black box. Monica took it and opened it. Her mouth dropped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver, princess cut diamond.   
  
"Oh my god, Ross. It's gorgeous!" she breathed.   
  
"Yea, after she was off work, I was going to take her to the museum planetarium. I was going to talk to her and tell her, how much I loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. As we would stare at the stars, "With or Without You" would play in the background, our song, I would ask her. It was a huge plan and I ruined it. I couldn't have waited two hours for her shift to end. I was too impatient. I ruined the best thing in my life because of two hours." Ross was already crying when he had started, but now it was a deeper, hurting cry. He knew it was over and there was nothing he could say or do to change that. It was up to Rachel now.   
  
Rachel sat on her bed. She was going through an old box. The box was actually a shoebox. It was pink with silver glitter designs on it. Rachel was looking at her pictures of herself, Ross, and Monica back in high school. She was looking through some old notes and letters, when she found one she had never seen before. It was in a large, manila envelope. The words that stretched across it were 'To Rachel, my life, love, and holder of my heart'. She looked at the envelope awkwardly. Finally, she opened it:   
  
Dear Rachel~  
  
Hey, it's me. I wanted to let you know something that has taken forever for me to declare. I have finally gotten the courage, because today in biology and history, you smiled at me, and talked to me today, and I felt closer to you. I want to let you know that I love you. I know it sounds weird, but I can't help the way I feel. If you are reading this letter before I set off to college, I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I know this letter may be bombarding, but I couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. It's killing me. I would do anything for you. I just want to know if I have a chance. I will always be there for you. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call. I will always be your friend. Bye,  
Ross Geller  
  
PS Sorry 'bout Chip!!! He's a jerk who has no clue that he just lost the most beautiful, caring, wonderful, girlfriend.   
  
Rachel stared at the letter. She read it three times, over and over again. Slowly, she set the letter into the box and got off of her bed. She gradually entered the living room, cautious in case Ross was out there. She looked around, and then saw a crying Monica and a crying Ross embracing each other on the balcony. She looked down as if she had just committed a crime. She quickly put on her jacket and left.  
  
It was cold out. She hurried down the street as she zipped her coat. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She began to remember old days. She remembered her dad. She smiled at the thought of him. 'Oh daddy, why did you ever leave me?' she asked.   
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK almost one year AGO~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rachel sat at the coffee house waiting for her pay. Gunther gave her a check, plus half of his, and sent her on her way. She began to wipe down the tables and collect the dirty cups and plates. Central perk was officially closed. She took off her apron and wiped her hands. The phone rang and she grabbed it before Gunther could. "Hello, Central Perk this is Rachel how can I help you?" she chimed like she always did.   
  
"Rachel, this is your mother. Your father is in the hospital." She began. Rachel hung up and ran out to the New York Community Hospital.   
  
She ran in the waiting room to find her mother standing.  
  
"What happened?" Rachel asked, panicked.   
  
"He's dead." Her mother said simply. Rachel closed her eyes and opened them again, and then she mouthed 'what?'  
  
"Sweetie, your father had a heart attack. He was yelling at a waiter and he just went."  
  
"Oh-oh wow." Rachel said hurtfully.  
  
"Rachel, your father and I weren't going to tell you this. But he's also had cancer for over a month now. We didn't want you and your sisters to worry about it yet. We were going to tell you....Are you ok?"  
  
"What the hell do you think, mother? You have never told me my father has been slowly dying for the past month! What is wrong with you!?" she shouted. "I need to go.". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She picked up her pace. Without noticing, a man peeled out from behind her, and started following her. She walked up dark allies, and made sure where ever she went, she went the inconvenient way, but the man still followed. She noticed how dark it was, and how she was in a part of town she had never been. She started to worry.   
  
Quickly, she hurried down another alleyway. This one was darker, and there where lot's of dumpsters. She looked behind her and noticed the man was gone. She sighed in relief, but then realized the man was now behind her. She gasped. With one hand, he bound her wrists, and with the other he violently and aggressively covered her mouth. She struggled as much as possible, but then felt a cold, smooth, circle against her back. A gun.   
  
"Now."whispered the voice "We're not gonna hurt you. We're not the type of guys to kill someone. So don't make us. Let us do my thing and be on our way. No cops, and if you tell anyone, we will hunt you down and kill you ma'am" with that, he threw her onto the ground behind the dumpster. She began to silently cry. Forcefully, he ripped open her shirt and pulled up her skirt as she began to pray. And she prayed and prayed and prayed.   
  
The men had stolen her innocence that night. He beat her, and she was violated. They had raped her. She laid there that night praying for help, but no one came.   
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	4. Working Though it

Rachel awoke in the same place.in the alley. It was still very dark and she was cold, and sore. She held her head as she stood up, grabbing the dumpster to help. She fixed her skirt, then covered her chest the best she could. She walked with a light limp as she hurried to the well-lit street. She whipped her face and looked at her watch, 2:07. She waved for a TAXI to halt, and weakly climbed inside.   
  
Monica and Ross were out in the living room drinking soda and watching 'UNSOLVED MYSTERIES'. They took notice of Rachel's enter, but neither of them looked at her, they where too engrossed into the show, until they heard her crying. Ross was the first to turn around, then Monica. Monica's mouth hung open. What they saw made Ross' gut churn inside of him and his heart fall into the very pit of his stomach. Rachel put her swollen face in her hands, and continued to weep. She leaned against the counter for support. Ross didn't know what had happened, and he didn't ask. He just did the first thing that came to mind and he hugged her. He hugged her like if he was to let go, he would lose her forever.   
  
After about an hour or so, after trying to calm her down, Monica and Ross finally succeeded. She was in her robe after Monica helped her in the shower, then she sat at the kitchen table staring silently at her tea. After a while, Monica couldn't take the tension.   
  
"Will you tell us what happened so we can help?" Monica said.   
  
"You've already helped." Rachel calmly said, almost a whisper.   
  
"Sweetie, we gotta know what happened." Ross whispered.   
  
Rachel began to feel tears forming, too quickly, one by one rolled down her cheek.   
  
"It was a couple hours ago. I was on my bed looking at old letters, pictures and notes. I came across a manila envelope. It had never been opened. This letter from Ross was in there. It confessed everything he had ever felt for me. It was too much to handle right then and there, so I decided to take a walk and do some serious thinking. It was already sunset. It was cold. I zipped up my coat and began walking. Before I knew it there was a man following me. I tried to loose him. I went all these weird directions, but he still followed me. Finally I went down this alleyway, and he was gone. Not really. He appeared behind me, with two friends. I was out numbered. I tried to get away, but they had a gun. So I let them do what they had to do. Um, they raped me, six times. Then the beat me, and knocked me out. I woke up. It hadn't been a nightmare. I was still there, in that alley." Rachel put her head down and cried again.   
  
Ross and Monica looked at each other. Both of them put her to bed, and Ross agreed to stay with her while Monica told everyone.  
  
Thought it was early, Monica went across the hall to Joey and Chandler's. To her surprise, both of them were up. Well, Baywatch was on, so of course they were up.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Chandler asked concerned.   
  
"Turn off your TV. There is some thing I need to tell you." Monica commanded.   
  
"What happened?" Joey asked while turning off the TV.   
  
"Rachel was raped." Monica said simply. Joey and chandler both jumped up at the same time.   
  
"WHAT???" They yelled out at the same exact time.   
  
"Last night, she went on a walk. She was taken into an alley and gang raped, three times by each guy, six times." Monica finished. "I only told you two so you don't talk about it tomorrow, so don't ask what's wrong, or anything. She is very vulnerable." Monica stood up and went to leave.   
  
"Is she alright now?" Chandler asked.   
  
"No, I don't think so." Monica said as she left.   
  
Rachel laid her head on Ross' lap trying to sleep. Ross had the TV off, but the radio was on. He sat there, stroking her hair. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the song "because you loved me" came on. He began to remember.   
  
I don't know how I survived  
  
In this cold and empty world  
  
For all this time.  
  
(Rachel is running into the central perk, wedding dress and veil complete, after she ran out on Berry.)  
  
I only know  
  
That I'm alive  
  
Because you loved me   
  
(Then, she is sitting at the table smiling and talking to Ross; we see her mouth 'Maybe' to him after he asks if he could ask her out sometime.)   
  
When I recall  
  
What I've been through  
  
There's some things that I wish I didn't do  
  
(We see him setting her office on fire, leaving after Rachel says she wants a break, and kissing Chloe)   
  
But now I do  
  
The things I do  
  
Because you loved me  
  
(Then we see him waking up in his bed with Chloe, Rachel sitting in the back of Central perk after Ross find out she knows about Chloe, then him hugging her waist trying to convince her to give him another chance, both crying)   
  
And now that you're in my life..  
  
I'm so glad I'm alive  
  
Cuz' you showed me the way  
  
And I know now how good it can be  
  
Because you loved me.  
  
(We see them dancing on the roof, then their kiss.)   
  
(Music break for 31 secs)  
  
(During the music break, we see footage of them smiling, crying, and laughing. We see Rachel smiling as she kisses him. We see him hugging her and smiling out in the hall in the one where Rachel and Ross.you know, then we see her laughing when her grabs her butt.)   
  
And now that you're in my life  
  
I'm so glad I'm alive  
  
(We see him in his uniform he got for Rachel, carrying her out of central perk)   
  
Cause you showed me the way  
  
And I know now how good it can be  
(We see Rachel in the princess Leia Fantasy outfit. We see them waking up in the museum)   
  
Because you loved me  
  
(Then her kissing him after they just watched the prom video)   
  
I believe  
  
In things unseen  
  
(We see them both crying when they totally break up. We see Ross crying in his apartment when he dedicated the song to Rachel)   
  
I believe in the message of a dream  
  
(We see Rachel staring out the window crying, both from the one with the list)  
  
And I believe  
  
In what you are  
  
Because you loved me  
  
(Then we see them at the beach wrestling over the nail polish, and then they stare at each other on the couch after they stop wrestling)   
  
With all my heart  
  
And all my soul  
  
I'm loving you and I never will let go  
  
And every day  
  
(We see Rachel and Ross kissing at the beach, both times.)   
  
I'll let it show  
  
(We see the hugging in the one with the list, after he says, "it's always been you, rach.)   
  
Because you loved me  
  
Because you loved me  
  
(We see her standing on her bed, and him pulling her legs out from under her making her fall onto the bed as he's kissing her in tow where Dr. Ramoray dies)   
  
Ohhh, because you loved me-e-e   
  
(We see their first kiss in central Perk at night. We freeze on them when they let go)   
  
Ross turned off the radio and lightly moved out from under Rachel's sleeping head. She awoke, and groggily, she looked at him.   
  
"Are you leaving?" she mumbled   
  
"Yea, I have to get home." He apologized.   
  
She shook her head. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone. Just, lay with me.." She trailed off as she laid her head down. Ross looked at her from her doorway, and went over to the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Please?" she begged.   
  
Ross nodded. He smiled at her and lay down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and turned off her lamp.   
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	5. Getting Back to Life

Three weeks later, Ross entered the apartment. Things between he and Rachel had gotten better, and he was happy to see her recovering.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. ` "You know what? For the first time, I'm better than okay. It finally dawned on me; it's not going to work feeling sorry for myself. It made me consider that.." She stopped as Monica entered the living room. "Rachel, you all right?" she asked. "Yea, I'm fine. In fact, I want to treat everyone to a nice dinner, to make up for how nice you have all been to me in my time of need. I've never had anyone as a stable in my life. It's great." "Your so great Rachel." Monica smiled. The 'Contez De Lucre' had reservations for Rachel Greene, table of six ready for them right on time. Phoebe, Joey, Monica, Chandler and Ross entered the foyer in their finest formals. Rachel had put on the necklace Ross had gotten her for her last birthday. She cherished the necklace, though it brought memories. She took a seat down in the chair Joey had pulled out for her.   
  
"I would like to make a toast to all of you. Okay, there is a reason I wanted you all to come to dinner with me tonight. As you know due to certain circumstances, things have changed for me. I am ready to move on from my mistakes. I noticed; life is too short for mistakes. If I had just went down another alley, came home, or went to the police station three blocks away, I could have changed my fate that night. But, something made me go down that alley. So, I realized after that night, that I need to tie loose ends, and let old friendships be renewed. I love you all. You have always been there for me; you are the only constant in my life, a steady, common ground. You are my life. Thank you."   
  
A small applause followed. She smiled and took turns hugging all of them.   
  
"Now, if people would like, the dance floor is open!" phoebe chirped.   
  
Two by two, they all made their way to the dance floor. Joey and Phoebe smiled and nodded and they got up to dance. Monica looked at chandler awkwardly.   
  
"Wanna Boogie?" she joked.   
  
Chandler smiled at her. "Only if you swear never to say that word again."   
  
Ross and Rachel sat at the table for about ten seconds before both got up and got together at the dance floor. They smiled at each other.   
  
"May I have this dance, Ms. Greene? " Ross asked holding out his hand.   
  
"Yes you may Dr. Geller." She giggled back.   
  
Both of them gradually swayed to the music that the DJ played. They danced to the end of 'Maybe' by Alison Kruass, and then a more familiar and recognizable song came on. Both of them were still. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and a weak smile appeared on Rachel's face. She set her head on his shoulder as they continued to sway.   
  
See the stone set in your eyes  
  
See the thorn twist in your side  
  
I wait for you  
  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
  
And I wait...without you  
Rachel looked up at Ross.  
"This song brings back some memories." Rachel whispered   
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
"It sure does." Ross choked. He wanted to kiss her, but this was not the right time in their lives.   
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
  
You give it all but I want more  
  
And I'm waiting for you  
"You know, when I said I have never had a constant in my life, I meant you. And when I said friendships renewed, I meant you too." Rachel said tenderly.   
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give  
  
And you give  
  
And you give yourself away  
"But I meant we could give OUR relationship a renew." She finished.   
  
My hands are tied  
  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
  
Nothing left to win  
  
And nothing else to lose  
Ross set his cheek on the top of her head. He had been waiting for her to say that for forever. What did he do now?   
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give  
  
And you give  
  
And you give yourself away  
Rachel pulled her head away and looked up at him. He looked down looking terribly sad. She didn't wait any longer. As he looked at the floor, she slowly grazed her lips with his. He looked surprised, but she held her ground and continued to stare into his eyes longing for him.   
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you  
  
The song came to an end, and Ross was still shocked. She felt rejected, and pulled herself away from him. She began to walk off, dejectedly to her table. He hurried behind her and grabbed her arm. She turned around as if to say something but couldn't. He just looked at her. Then, he enclosed his arms around her waistline and pulled her to him, and then kissed her. At first, for her it was uncomfortable. He just sunk into it. Pretty soon, they both felt relaxed. When they broke, she was crying. He slowly walked away. She just stood there. Before she could think, she grabbed him and kissed him in return. This kiss was a bit more passionate. His hands started at her hair, and, slowly, he ran them down until they rested on her hips. The kiss was pretty time-consuming. They felt it was only them left in this world. No one else mattered. They broke, and both smiled.   
  
As soon as they did, they noticed it was dead silent in the restaurant. When they looked around, still intertwined in each other, they heard a huge applause. Both of them began to laugh. Rachel finally curtsied, and Ross took a bow.   
  
"Thank you! You're too kind!" Rachel cooed to the crowd and blew a few kisses.   
  
"Thank you, and thank you, and thank you." Ross thanked people individually, and then turned back to Rachel. ".And thank you. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." She rubbed her hands up and down the back of his neck and her put his forehead to hers, then kissed the tip of her nose, then her mouth again. It was the best night of both of their lives.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	6. Another Run In

Rachel and Ross got home later than everyone else. They decided to stay at Ross' apartment for the night. Monica was home, and to celebrate their reunion, it might get pretty loud. Well, that's what they told her. The truth was they wanted to be alone. No burdens, problems, or anything.   
  
"So, are you going to tell the police?" Ross asked about the rape.   
  
"Well, I suppose I have to. I don't anyone to go through what I did. Plus, now I have Dr. Geller to protect me if I have any problems with those perverts." She joked. "Tomorrow. I don't want to worry about them right now. I just want to cuddle and kiss and hug my boyfriend." She kissed him. "I missed those lips, those hands, I just missed you." She pampered.   
  
Ross kissed her again. She got really into this one, and he began to kiss her neck and shoulder. They then, went into Ross' room.   
Rachel woke up in Ross' bed, with Ross lying next to her. She rolled over, and smiled, looking out the window. She reluctantly sat up, pulling the comforter with her wrapping it around her. Ross began to stir in the sheets. She grabbed his robe and entered the kitchen. She made herself some coffee, and called her voice mail message box. She had three new messages.   
  
"Hi Sweetie! It's your mother!" began the message.   
  
"Oy!" said Rachel under her voice.   
  
"I just wanted to know, are you and Ross totally through? Jill needs a date and I just thought her and Ross would."   
  
"MESSAGE DELETED" Said the machine. "NEXT MESSAGE SENT AT 8:04 PM:"   
  
"Hey Rachel, it's Mark. I was wondering if you where ready to get back at Ross. I will be here if you need me. Just call. My number is 555- 7834. I'll TTYL."   
  
"MESSAGE DELETED" The machine buzzed again.   
  
"TTYL? He is SOOO gay." Rachel joked to herself.   
  
"LAST MESSAGE, SENT AT 9:38 PM"   
  
"Hello Ms. Rachel Karen Greene. This is Sheriff Jefferson at the New York City Police Station. We have reason to believe you were sexually violated on the evening of April 3. We need your justification on this date. We have a gang of serial Rapists on the street and you may have the answer to who these men are. Call me at 555-1740. Thank you, and please get in contact with us."   
  
"MESSAGE SAVED" The machine confirmed.   
  
Rachel wanted to save the message so she could get a hold of this Sheriff. She paid no heed to what the man said to her the night she was raped. It's not like they truly knew it was her who told, or where she even lived. She wanted these men in bars.   
  
Rachel walked up to the police station and entered the tall double doors.   
  
"May I help you?" the tall man at the front desk asked.   
  
"Hi, I have a meeting with Sheriff Jefferson today. Rachel Greene?" Rachel informed.   
  
"UMMM.. Yea, go down this hall. His office is the last one on the right." The man directed.   
  
Rachel thanked the man and jogged over to his office. Sheriff Jefferson sat at his desk working on some paperwork. Rachel lightly rapped on his door.   
  
"Hello, may I help you?"   
  
"Yea, hi, I'm Rachel Greene. I was called into your."   
  
"Yes, come in Ms. Greene." He smiled and shook her hand.   
  
"I want to tell you that I have all of the things that you need. Here are the undergarments I was wearing the night of the 'incident' and I just want to know, how did you know I was violated that night?"   
  
"Well, this is your parking card for your work, is it not?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "It was found, and we have some people who called saying they had heard crying, pleading and other suspicious noises that night. We have some men for you to identify. Now, they can't see you, but you can see them."   
  
Sheriff Jefferson led her to the identification room. There where seven men lined up. Rachel saw two of the men right off the bat. The one with the scar, and the one with the longer hair. But she couldn't find the 'leader.' The one who spoke to her that night.   
  
"I'm glad you can identify the men. You say there is one more, so we'll get on the case. Three women have pointed out the exact same men. If the sperm DNA matches to either of them, they're going to jail." The sheriff assured her. "Thanks for coming down. We'll be calling you soon."   
  
Rachel hurried out of the police station. She began to walk home. While on her way, she passed the alley. She shuddered when she looked at it. Then, right in front of her own eyes, the whole thing replayed. She saw herself being taken, and raped. She felt tears forming.  
  
Rachel entered her apartment and called for Monica, but no one answered. She tried to turn on the lights, but the lights were out. She didn't want to be alone, so she walked over to Joey and chandlers. She entered their apartment, to see them gone, but the lights were on. Why was the electricity only off at hers and Monica's? She forgot she needed her spring portfolio, if she didn't get that finished tonight, she was screwed. She held her breath as she re-entered hers and Monica's apartment.   
  
She left the door opened as she ran into her room and grabbed her handbag. She walked back out into the living room, trying to squint and see if she had gotten the right one. That's when she heard it, the door slammed shut. She stood with her stomach in her throat and cold panic shooting up her spine. Someone was in the apartment. She tried to move, but felt powerless.  
  
  
  
"Hell-hello?" She called out in terror.   
  
She heard nothing. She ran over to the door and fidgeted to get it opened.   
  
"Don't even try it." She heard a very familiar voice behind her. She turned around terrified. " 'Member me?" the voice sang. "Of course you do. You where one hot chick. Still are I see. I just want to know, why were you at the police station today?"   
  
Rachel swallowed. "Please don't do anything to me." She pleaded.   
  
"Awe, but we had a deal." The voice rang back. "You'll get yours. My associates are going to jail, so I have you all to myself."   
  
"I am not going to go through what you did to me again," she yelled, "Please just get the hell out of my apartment!"   
  
"Well, testy, testy. I'm not going to do that to you again. I get to pay up to my end of the bargain, and I never said I would do it again." he began. Rachel sighed in relief. "I get to kill you."   
  
Before Rachel could say or do anything, she heard a bang, then another, then another. she felt sharp pains through out her body, especially under her right breast, and then a warm substance trickling Down her stomach. She stood there in shock for a few short moments, and then fell to her knees. Everything went black.   
  
Later that night, Monica stumbled into the apartment grumbling about her job. She flipped on the lights, but they were still out. She crossed the kitchen to grab a flashlight out of the drawer, but something tripped her on the way over. She bent down and felt the object. It was Rachel. She shook her, but got a moan in response. Monica sighed irritated, thinking Rachel was drunk. She stood up and noticed a warm liquid on her hand. She grabbed the flashlight and shined it on her hand and gasped. She slowly moved the flashlight on Rachel lying on the kitchen floor, with blood everywhere, and six bullet holes in her back. Monica screamed and reached for her cell phone and began to dial.   
  
"911? I need an ambulance here now!" Rachel opened her eyes as much as she could fathom. She saw a bright light above her and an oxygen mask on her face. She heard shouting and the beeping of a heart monitor, and then she blacked out again. Monica and Ross sat in the waiting area. Monica was fidgeting in her seat and Ross was pacing, occasionally running an impatient hand through his hair. They had been there for seven hours and hadn't heard anything. Chandler, Joey and Phoebe had gone home hours ago. Finally, a blood-covered doctor entered the room from the operation room. Monica and Ross both jumped up and ran to the doctor, who sadly shook his head. "I'm not going to lie. It doesn't look good. I would say she has a 45% chance of making it, which is moderately good for her conditions." Monica and Ross looked at each other and sighed, frustrated. "PLEASE KEEP TRYING!" Ross shouted. The doctor was used to frantic family and friends pleading. "She's not out of surgery yet. We have one more bullet to retrieve. She had some severe problems. ONE bullet hit an artery that connects to the heart. Luckily, that was the first one we got, and her artery is plugged. Another hit her lung causing a hole. Liquid was able to get into her lung, which is not a good sign. We drained as much as possible, and we patched up the hole, so her lung should be fine. Now, she was somewhat lucky in this case because three of the bullets only pierced he skin, and didn't hit anything. The last thing left is the open-heart surgery we will need to perform. The last bullet hit less than one inch away from her heart. Now, our tools are rather big, and the heart is one of the most sensitive organs. If one of our tools pieced her heart, we will lose her. We need permission from a husband, boyfriend or parent so we can stop her heart for a complete minute so we can get this bullet out. If we don't, she will die. It is a better chance of her living after the heart stopping procedure that there is if we proceed without stopping it" Ross looked down. Then back at the doctor helplessly. "Yea, let's do It." He said softly. The doctor then disappeared into the operation room. Ross sat in the closest chair and put his head in his hands. "She's going to be dead for one minute?" Ross asked himself. This was too much. Monica hugged her brother, and then went to call everyone. Ross looked at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He was so tired. He finally caved in and fell asleep. Ross awoke in the same position he went to sleep. He rubbed his neck, it was soar. He stood up and got a drink of water. When he came back, the doctor was exiting the operation room, pulling off his face piece. He hated this part of his job. Ross looked at the doctor hopefully, but the doctor looked away and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr.Geller. When we went to start her heart up again, it wouldn't cooperate. We lost her seven minutes ago. We have tried everything. I'm sorry." Ross entered the operation room. Heard the long drawn out beep of the monitor. He walked over to Rachel, trying to be strong, but failed wretchedly. He began to sob. He cried like a child. Rachel, his best friend and girlfriend was gone. He should have gone with her to the police station, no he shouldn't have told her to go to the police station in the first place. He held her head, and her hand. She was so cold. She was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
xoxoelizabethxoxo 


	7. Dancing With My Destiny

Rachel woke up in a long white hall. She began to walk down it, curious to see whom the man at the end with his back turned to her was. She came closer, and then the man turned around.   
  
Rachel held her hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked.   
  
"Hi pumpkin." He smiled.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer? Why did you leave me!" she sobbed.   
  
"Sweetie, I knew my time was up. I knew that was the end of me, and I accepted that. Now, when each of my baby girls were born, I made a deal with god that I would rather him take my life before he would take yours. It was exactly one year ago that god took me up on my offer. Rachel, it's not your time yet. You have so much more to live for. I want you to know I am very proud of you. And that Ross kid, he loves you a lot. I want you to tell him that I give him permission to have you. I think you will be very happy together. I need you to go back now, but I want one thing, may I have this dance?" as soon as he asked that, he snapped his fingers, and 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole began.   
  
Together, they swayed to their song. Rachel cried as her daddy let her stand on his feet like they used to. Soon, he slowly drifted farther and farther from her reach, until he finally disappeared.   
  
"I love you daddy." She softly sobbed, "I love you."   
  
"I will always love you Pumpkin." His voice echoed back.   
  
Rachel closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She was on the surgery bed. She looked up at Ross who jumped when he heard the monitor beeping regularly now. He looked at Rachel, who had tears running down her eyes.   
  
"Oh My God." Ross exhaled. He jumped up and ran out of the room, and came back in with the doctor and Monica. "She's alive!" Ross shouted.   
  
"Ms. Greene? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked as she nodded her head. She looked up, and then smiled at Ross.   
  
"Hi sweetie." She softly whispered. She began to feel more tears coming on, and Ross wiped his eyes a few times. The doctor checked Rachel, and then stood in bewilderment.   
  
"I don't understand. Just ten minutes ago, she was gone, and now she's perfectly fine. Look. Even the bullet holes are gone! Ma'am, when you passed away, did you see anything? Did you have a dream?" he asked.   
  
"No." Rachel lied. She would tell Ross later. "I just want to go home."   
  
"Well, I want to hold you for at least the night, run a cat scan, then I guess you are free to go." The doctor smiled. "You are living proof that there are miracles ma'am."   
  
  
  
Ross held out his arm for a taxi cab for him and Rachel. She stood very close to him. A taxi finally pulled up, and both of them got in. They sat in the back leaning against each there for a while, then Ross had to ask.   
  
"So, you said you would tell me what you saw when you passed." Ross suggested.   
  
"Well, I went into this big hall. It was white. My dad was standing at the end. We talked. He told me, he gave his life for me. I hugged him, and we danced. He also said that you would make me happy, and that he gives you permission to have me." She smiled.   
  
"Wow." He smiled back. "That is a miracle." He joked. "Your father likes me."   
  
Rachel looked lovingly at Ross, then kissed his cheek.   
  
Ross and Rachel entered Ross' apartment. Rachel called her vice mail box again.   
  
"HELLO, YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE AND ONE SAVED MESSAGE. FIRST NEW MESSAGE SENT AT 7:47 AM:"   
  
"Hi Rachel, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, this is Sheriff Jefferson. I also wanted to let you know, we caught the man. His name is Kevin B. Bradley. I'm sorry to hear about your incident a couple nights ago, and I hope you are okay. Call me later. Thanks!"   
  
"MESSAGE ERASED"   
  
Rachel stood looking out the window. She hurried in to join Ross in the shower. She entered the bathroom, stripped, and climbed in. she surprised Ross who was almost done with his shower.   
  
"Hey, can I just rinse off really quick?" She asked. Ross nodded.   
  
"So, Monica is throwing a party for you tonight. We have to be there by 7:00." Ross said.   
  
"Ohhh.." She wrapped her arms around him. "That gives us three hours to. ahem.relax?" she teased.   
  
"As my good friend Joey would say: Yea, baby" Ross laughed and kissed her.   
  
Monica had all of the drinks ready. She got impatient waiting for Rachel, so she arranged them in alphabetical order. Beer, Fruit Punch, RUM, Scotch, and soda. She hurried and made sure everyone was there. Finally, Rachel and Ross entered.   
  
"Your late! What were you doing?" Monica asked, but saw the mischievous smiles on both of their faces. "Don't answer that."   
  
"Oh, come on, we're not late, we're fashionably 20 minutes late." Rachel cooed. Monica sighed.   
  
"Go join your party."   
  
The party was actually fun everyone enjoyed themselves and Rachel told Phoebe 'what it was like to be dead.' Joey avoided Rachel all night. She was getting frustrated.   
  
"What is your problem Joey!?" she snapped.   
  
"So, you're not like, a zombie are you?" Joey asked very frightened.   
  
"NO! I'm just Rachel! Remember?" she hissed.   
  
Joey nodded and walked over to chandler.   
  
"Yea, she's a zombie alright."   
  
The music played, and 'Hit Me baby one more time." By Brittany Spears came on. All of them recoiled in horror, and Monica ran over to shut it off.   
  
"Ok, what is she talking about in that song?" Chandler asked, obviously angry. All of them just looked at him. "Seriously, is she talking about abuse? Poker? Alcohol? What?" All of them rolled their eyes, and got back to the party.  
  
Everything went great. After everyone had gone home, Monica cleaned every inch of the house with Rachel and Ross. Monica collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. Ross motioned for Rachel to come outside with him. Both of them went out onto the balcony, then to the top of the roof.   
  
"Ross!" she giggled, "What do.you.want." She stood in awe gazing at the gazebo. Ross had filled it with candles and a blanket with wine and strawberries. She smiled at him. "Did you do this for me?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Yea." he blushed. "Come on! Let's get this party started." He led her over to the gazebo and both took a seat. Ross poured them both wine and stared at her. He grabbed his radio and turned it on.   
  
"I got a CD burned for you." He smiled. He began the CD. "It has all of our favorite songs. 'With or without you,' 'because you loved me,' 'I do it for you,' 'You are my destiny,' and also 'I don't want to miss a thing' I got this special one put on it at the last minute. He turned it on.  
  
('What a Wonderful World' by Luis Armstrong begins) I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
"Rachel?" Ross asked. She nodded, staring into his eyes. "This was how I wanted our anniversary to be. I'm sorry it took so long for me to give you it. Um, the night you told me you wanted a break, I was going to ask you something."  
Ross stared deep into her eyes, and pulled out a little black box.  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright-blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
"I should consider myself the luckiest guy in the world. I got the privilege of falling in love with my very best friend. You have always been there for me no matter what I needed. I always know I can count on you whether it's you accompanying me to an important dinner, or just needing someone to listen. You are the glue that holds me together, with out you, I fall apart. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving someone. Now, I know sometimes you think I'm geeky and obsessive, and sometimes I think you're self-absorbed and pushy." Rachel shot him a look. "Let me finish." He smiled.  
  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you.  
"But all you need to do is turn those negative characteristics into positive ones. Instead of thinking of me as geeky and obsessive, think of me as intelligent and protective of you. And I will think of you as confident and assertive rather than self-absorbed and pushy. Don't you see? When we flip the negativity into positive, we find the main reasons we fall in love with each other in the first place. What I am trying to say is, I love you and can always find good in you because you are a good person, and you have always made me happy. " He paused as tears filled his eyes. "Now, I would like to spend the rest of my life returning the favor. Ms. Greene, will you marry me?"   
  
Rachel looked at the ring. It was so beautiful. She smiled and felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world  
"It would be an honor Mr. Geller." She laused so she wouldn't cry. "That is the only proposal I have ever heard with a put down." She joked and he looked down, embarrassed.   
  
She smiled ear to ear and hugged him as tightly as she could. She let go and he placed the gorgeous princess cut diamond on her finger.   
  
"Hey, May I assist my fiancé in a dance?" Ross beamed.   
  
"I don't know if you can handle me." She taunted. " I don't know, but you can try."  
  
Together, they met on the middle of the roof and began to dance to the rest of the song. Finally, they kissed their first kiss as an engaged couple. The kiss that changed everything. They finally have each other, the couple that was written in the stars.  
I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
(We see Rachel walking down the aisle with a beautiful white gown. She looks absolutely beautiful. She stands by Ross at the end and he looks totally and completely nervous. We see them give each other their rings, then the kiss)  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright-blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
(We see Rachel holding a baby in a hospital room. it is wrapped up in  
  
a pink blanket, so we know it's a girl. Ross approached the bed and  
  
leaned over Rachel and the baby, smiling proudly. We hear Rachel say,  
  
"Look what we made. Hello Emma Geller")  
The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you.  
(We see Rachel and Ross chasing after a little girl. She looks about three. She has brown dark brown curls and a cute pink dress on. Ross finally grabs her and holds her up to the ceiling. She is giggling as Rachel tickles her then we see Rachel, Emma and Ross lying in bed asleep)  
I hear babies crying, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world  
(Our last shot is Ross and Rachel dancing in their living room.)   
  
"So, happy wedding anniversary, Mrs. Geller." Ross teased to his wife of five years.   
  
"Happy anniversary Mr. Geller. Awe; look at the perfect life we have created. I am so happy with you." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"So, how does it feel to be dancing with me still all of these years?" Ross asked shyly.   
  
She stopped dancing, and looked into his eyes. She quickly grinned, then kissed him gently.   
  
"I feel like I'm dancing with my destiny."   
  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world   
  
END   
  
FROM THE AUTHOR:  
  
Hey, I tried. I know it was bad. Tell me how I can make the future ones better! I love you all bunches! I hope you enjoyed it!   
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO   
  
PS: Sorry if I copied anyone's ideas, I had so much fun making this FanFic! 


End file.
